cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Order of the Arctic Sun
Introduction The Order of The Arctic Sun was founded by Jtkode, created to establish further unity between nations of the Blue trading sphere and to make people feel comfortable with their own nation in the growing world of tech raiders. The Order of The Arctic Sun firmly believes in free speech for its members. The Order of The Arctic Sun Charter Preamble We, the people of The Order of The Arctic Sun humbly proclaim our allegiance to this alliance. We alone will promote friendship and co-operation, and work together we must to make our alliance prosper into an alliance that will provide defense and strength to any member who comes across us. This document will establish the rights which will provide the essentials for this alliance which will lead us to a path of victory! Article I: Admission Section one: Rules of Admission For your nation to be admitted to TOTAS you have to follow some specific requirements, although there are not that many, you need to have these requirements in order to submit an application. '-'''Your nation can not be in any war with another nation that is aligned, at all! If you are and you still are eager to apply, we ask that you wait until that war expires; then, and only then, will we be able to accept you into our alliance. '''Section two: Admission' To gain acceptance in The Order of The Arctic Sun, every nation must submit the following application: Nation Name: Ruler Name: National Strength: War status: Any previous alliances: Team Color: Nation link: Section Three: Membership 1. Your request will remain pending until one of the ministers, magistrate, or vice magistrate will accept, if you fulfill all of the requirements. 2. You are now required to be apart of the Blue trading sphere! If you are not apart of the Blue trading sphere then you can not recieve any aid until you do. Consider the aid you will be recieving compensation for your switch to the ultimate trading sphere. 3. Putting in an application means that you will abide by your charter and follow the rules of this alliance. Article II: Government Section One: Magistrate and Vice Magistrate The Magistrate and Vice Magistrate will be in charge of keeping the alliance up to speed on the worlds foreign events and will make sure that everything is running smoothly within the alliance. Both the Magistrate and the Vice Magistrate will hold vast power within the alliance but even they can be overturned by the Ministry by popular vote. The Magistrate and Vice Magistrate have the responsibility to: 1. Kick/Ban someone from the alliance if needed. 2. They hold the responsibility on weather or not Treaties or Declarations of War are needed. 3. They have the power to take a minister out of his seat in The Ministry if needed. To be of this rank in The Order of The Arctic Sun, you are to be elected by the Ministry by popular vote; 2/3's of the vote is required to hold this position. Section Two: The Ministry There will be a ministry of 5 individuals, one for each ministry position. If a minister chooses to have a MoT, or minister in training it is their decision, they can elect whomever they choose and they can also dispose of them, themselves, if necessary. Here are the ministry positions and what their job entails: Minister of Foreign Affairs (MoFA)- The Minister of Foreign Affairs will be ther person to contact other alliances, keep our treaties in order, and assign ambassadors to all of the major alliances. The MoFA will need to keep up on the worlds political events and wars and make sure he reports to the Magistrate and Vice magistrate at least once a week to inform them on any changes within the alliance or others as well. It IS THE MoFA's JOB TO ASSIGN ambassadors to other alliances, and the MoFA will look after them. Minister of Finance (MoF)- The Minister of Finance will have to look over finances, assign bankers, set up aid chains, and overlook the trades within our alliance. It will be up to the MoF to make our alliance prosper by giving out aid to the right people at the right time, but, it doesn't end there, the MoF is required, to some extent, to make trade circles within our alliance, eventually leading to more income individual nations can make by themselves. Minister of Defense (MoD)- The Minister of Defense plays a very big and active role in the alliance, they will be the ones who consult to the Magistrate and Vice Magistrate on weather a Deceleration of War is needed and they will make battalions and keep our defenses up within the alliance. Minister of Internal Affairs (MoIA)- The Minister of Internal Affairs will deal with problems within the alliance. Helping the MoF with trade circles and it is required of the MoIA that they keep a roster of people within the alliance that is updated weekly. The Minitry of Internal Affairs will not be in place until The Order of The Arctic Sun gets further established amoungst the other great alliances in the Cybervers, it will also be determined when to establish this ministry once it will be of the most benifit to the people of the alliance. Minister of Recruitment (MoR)- The Minister of Recruitment is most likely the biggest person in the alliance, it takes a lot to be the MoR and TOTAS expects a lot from you. The MoR deals with the recruiting in the alliance, it is expected you make a recruiting party of about 5-10 people that can make lists and help out with the recruiting because with no people in the alliance, were not really an alliance. Section Three: Elections A. Elections will be held once every two months for all five of the Ministry positions. These five Ministry positions will be given away from the Minister and Vice Minister. The people do not have a direct influence on who gets to be Minister. There will be elections where the people of The Order of The Arctic Sun will be able to vote for who they think best, but if someone wins, this does not mean they will be the minister, although it puts much pressure on the Magistrate and Vice Magistrate to put them into the position the people want them to be in. B. Anyone can Run for any Ministry position they want, there is no segregation on how long you have been in the alliance, on cybernations, or how big your nation might be, if you are capable to do the position to the extent necessary to run the alliance, you have a chance of wining and being the Minister you want. Although, running more then one position at once does not show the dedication we are looking for in this alliance. Section Four: Impeachment of High officials A. Impeachment of a Minister: For a Minister to be impeached, the Magistrate and Vice Magistrate both have to come to the conclusion that the Minister in questioning should be impeached, once they have both decided that the Minister should be impeached it is Valid and is Immediate. B. Impeachment of the Magistrate or Vice Magistrate: The conditions on which the Magistrate or Vice Magistrate can be Impeached are as follows: 1. There has to be a unanimous vote from all the Ministers. 2. There has to be a 3/4th vote from everyone in the alliance. 3. The Magistrate has to vote for the impeachment of the Vice magistrate; vice-versa. This will lead to the Magistrate or Vice Magistrate's hopeful resignation, if he/she does not resign, the Ministry will write out a Impeachment letter and post it on the Cybernation forums and the Magistrate or Vice Magistrate will them be impeached. Article III: War The Order of The Arctic Sun is an alliance to protect its members and the people that we have treaties with. We will fight with our allies in times of war and we will not stand down to even the toughest of alliances. Although we are a peaceful alliance and we are here to promote further unity within the Blue trading sphere, we will take action, weather it comes to aggression or not, against anyone who threatens the alliance as a whole or any member within the alliance. Section One: Tech Raiding We here at TOTAS approve tech raiding; although we do not promote or advocate it, we believe that tech raiding is a way to gain war experience and build up a nation for their own future success. Section Two: Declarations of War For The Order of The Arctic Sun to DoW on another alliance you need the following: 1. The Ministry has to come to a unanimous decision on whether or not the DoW is needed. 2. The members of the alliance have to have general approval of the DoW. With these two steps, and only these two steps can The Order of The Arctic Sun make a DoW. Section Three: Going Nuclear A. It is 100% promoted in The Order of The Arctic Sun that you own Nuclear weapons when you can. Before EVERY purchase of a nuclear weapon in our alliance you need to go to the Magistrate, Vice Magistrate, Minister of Defense, or the Minister of Foreign Affairs. Once you have been approved to own a Nuclear weapon you may buy one when you please. You can also ask for a '20 Nuke approval.' By getting this you are allowed to purchase as many nuclear weapons you want, when you want to. B. When ANY nation in our alliance is in a war and want to use a nuclear weapon, you HAVE to ask either the Magistrate, Vice Magistrate, MoD, or MoFA. If you launch a Nuclear weapon without permission you will be expelled from the alliance. Unlike buying Nukes though, you can not get permission for useing all your Nukes. For every Nuke you want to launch you have to ask a High Official. C. It is asked of you to tell a High Official if you want to decommission one of your Nukes, although this is not required. Article IV: Amendments to the charter The Cybernation world is always changing, because of this, The Charter of The Order of The Arctic Sun's will always have to bend and twist for the various different changes in the cyberverse. Changing the charter, though, will take a wrought process, because it needs to be perfected for the people feel safe and the people need a charter they can understand and work with for their own protection. To re-write, or change the charter you will need the following requirements: 1. The Magistrate and Vice Magistrate both have to approve the part of the charter that is going to be changed and they can edit and add on to whatever is given to them. 2. Their has to be at least a 1/3's vote of the Ministry to change the part of the charter that needs to be changed. 3. The Members of the alliance have to have a general understanding of what is going to be changed to the charter and they have to "generally" approve the change. This change needs to be seen by everyone in the alliance under the "announcements" topic on the forums. If all of these directions are followed the charter of TOTAS can be changed and it will serve the same purpose and will hold the same power as the original charter did. Previous Alliance Wars The Order of The Arctic Sun has not been involved in any alliance wars up to this point. Although we have not been in any wars, TOTAS will fight for what we believe in and will defend the people who we are close to. History of TOTAS The Order of The Arctic Sun was founded by Jtkode of Desconfulie, this alliance has been in the making for many many months and just recently really come together. For the time being the history of TOTAS is in the making! Soon after The founding of TOTAS, a person of the name of Porkers joined the alliance, this was most likely the biggest step this alliance would and will ever have. There would be no TOTAS without him. Soon after Porkers joined we have a sudden surge of energetic and ready-to-serve people ready at hand to make TOTAS a world leader. One of these people was Fredginator, he came right in and took up his position as MoF and has done it well since. We are still a growing alliance and gaining great status on the Planet Bob. Treaties -The Order of The Arctic Sun is a Protectorate of the Ascended Coalition of Liberty. -The Order of The Arctic Sun has a NAP with The Order of Halsa -The Order of The Arctic Sun has a ToA with SE.